


Let the world be naught but him and me

by Unquiet_Words



Series: Requested Works [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, nothing but fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: Me? Sticking to the requested word count instead of going massively over by about 30k?It's actually quite surprising.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: Requested Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412017
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Let the world be naught but him and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yetanotherauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/gifts).



It would be a lie to say Izuna’s day had been good. But. He was putting that firmly behind him.

Ever since he had moved back into a house with Madara, it had been something he’d been working on - leaving his frustrations at the door, finding a way to make the world melt away and leave only him and his love. Not at the behest of his brother. Not necessarily for the betterment of who they were together. Izuna just knew his nasty habit of clawing onto things that bothered him and how it consumed him, his mind thinking and rethinking of ways to use whatever happened against the person who had annoyed him, finding some way to exact revenge even if it simply meant pettily misplacing something of theirs (Tobirama’s paperwork was the most common target) or letting snide remarks reach their ears (not his fault Tobirama was once again the most common target here).

But here? In their home? Izuna would rather be consumed by his brother, not by the annoyances of the world around them. Even if Hashirama had talked his ear off for a minute too long for his sanity to bare.

His neck cracked as he stretched it, toeing off his shoes in the front entrance before continuing down the short hall in his socked feet, stretching out his arms next as he went. Unlike his brother he didn’t crack and pop like an elder so he was being rather quiet when he reached the kitchen doorway, intent on sneaking some of said elderly brother’s snacks - Madara still believed his secret stash was safe but he was more foolish than that  _ log _ if he really believed he could hide anything from Izuna.

Including him having apparently come home early.

From the back Madara really did look like a hairy hedgehog. Izuna bit his lip to keep back a snicker, taking a minute to just take his brother in: hunched over with the poor posture their mother could never bicker him into fixing, head on his elbow and hand tangled in his own hair, idling scratching the back of his head and really making the inevitable tangles worse.

His brother was a mess from head to toe.

The five or so steps that separated them were very easy to sneak across, and Izuna grinned as he threw his arms around his unsuspecting brother, feeling Madara jump and curse under him.

“ _ Gods _ , Izuna!” Madara looked flat out aghast, no doubt at how easy he’d been to sneak up on, even a small bit of blush creeping across his cheeks - which Izuna could not help but poke at, even if it earned his hand a light swat.

“I must be getting better.”

Madara leaned back in his chair, shifting Izuna as he did, turning his head to squint at his little brother. “What, better at being quiet? Not my fault I was enjoying the peace for once - you try working with Hashirama all day.”

That didn’t sound like anything Izuna wanted to do anytime soon. He scrunched his nose up at the thought. Nope, his aniki could keep his best friend, Izuna had better things to do than tidy up after an idiot or run around trying to convince him to  _ not _ be one.

All things he actually wouldn’t do even if they were friends, and given that the fate of their village was on that idiot’s shoulders - he shuddered at the thought - someone who was actually willing to help him would best serve as his friend.

...he really did not envy Tobirama’s job either.

“No, aniki.” Since he was feeling devious he put a little purr into the endearment, knowing full well it would catch his brother’s attention - and interest. “We all know you’re the one who struggles to keep quiet. It just usually takes a good fuck to make you curse like that.”

For that, he found himself drug forward as Madara slumped onto the table again, Izuna’s arms effectively trapped where they were wrapped around his chest. Mostly because Madara took ahold of them with one of his hands - not that any of this really bothered Izuna. He didn’t really mind laying across his brother’s back, feeling the man grumble beneath him, trying to act the prude they both knew he’d never be.

No, he really didn’t mind. Izuna sighed and leaned more heavily over his brother, drowning in the mess of hair that would be damned near impossible to extract himself once he bothered to try. His brother made for an excellent personal heater, melting away the tension in his bones and the last of his frustrations from the day, leaving Izuna to ooze across his back like the putty he only ever allowed himself to be for him.

Gods, but he didn’t know what he would do without him. There were some nights that was a terrifying thought to him but right now it just made him feel light - because even Izuna, with all his intellect and brilliance, could sometimes fall prey to the idea that Madara was invincible. That his aniki could do anything, could charge on and never have any harm befall him, that no one could ever touch him. And right now it was the most wonderful feeling in the world to trust his brother so fully to always be there for him, like he’d always been.

Izuna bravely buried his face further into Madara’s hair, enough to get past it all and nip a bit at his shoulder blade. “My mess.”

With a roll of the same shoulder Izuna had nipped, Madara shifted them, peeking as best he could at his buried little brother. “What are you on about?”

It was just natural to Izuna to let his quick tongue answer for him, so it took a bit of effort to bite it back and not tease his brother any further. The teasing could come later - perhaps with some interesting spice with it - but for now Izuna just stole his arms back from his brother and crawled up his back further to kiss the question off his lips. For now, he simply let his brother melt away the rest of the world as only he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Sticking to the requested word count instead of going massively over by about 30k?
> 
> It's actually quite surprising.


End file.
